NeeDs
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Cap7:Un momento...Una declaracion, y el amor....antes de la tormenta....LEAN! yaoi HieixKurama KuronuexKurama
1. Go!

: Hola! Je este es mi primer fic! Espero k les guste!o….es un KXH y KXK yaoi jeje…eso nada mas les quería decir! Y bien aki les va!

Capitulo 1.-La nueva misión-

Les he llamado para informarles de una nueva misión chicos- Decía Koenma a los chicos del Renkai Tantei.

Pero…Olle ¿Dónde está kurama? Ô.o?- Decía un chico de ojos caramelo mientras miraba para todas partes.

Es verdad, por lo general kurama es el primero en llegar!-Decía también kuwabara

No lo he llamado..- Dijo koenma sin expresión alguna.

Todos fijaron sus vistas hacia el semidiós, inclusive hiei quien escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía koenma.

La nueva misión se trata de kurama chicos…-Koenma iba a continuar pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por hiei:

¿Qué tiene que ver kurama es esto?-Preguntó hiei mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a koenma.

Bueno hiei, te lo diré…Hace algunas semanas recibimos una carta del Makai, de alguien que no conocemos…En la carta éste tipo reclama que lo dejáramos pasar al ninguenkai, para reclamar lo que es suyo, tembien dice que si las cosas no salen como él quiere…pagaremos las consecuencias…Además nos enteramos que hace unos días él ya ha pasado al mundo humano a la fuerza.

Y la carta ¿no tiene algo?...una marca o algo?-Preguntó hiei

(MiSaoShaN: si si si! En mi fic hi-chan va a hablar más de lo a hablado en toda su vida! o! Hiei: ¬. ¬ )

Si , en el sobre hay una pluma negra dibujada..pero eso no significa nada..Creo-

Todos Habían escuchado atentos todo lo que decía el chico del chupón. Quedando en un estado semi Shock…Pero inteligentemente Yusuke decidió romper aquel ambiente ¬¬

Waaaa!No entiendo nadaaa! Me duele el cerebro! (MiSaoShaN: komo si tuviera XD!)

¡¡¿Qué quiere decir ése tipo con que quiere ir al ninguenkai para recuperar lo suyo!Y que tiene que ver kurama en esto?No entiendo! Habla más lento koenma! . #!

O.OU…

Todos miraron a Yusuke quien parecía que iba a explotar de tanto forzar su cabecita…Ni siquiera Kuwabara (MiSaoShaN: aunk aceptémoslo, él tampoco entendió u.u)Se comportaba de esa manera…

Koenma…- La fría voz de hiei rompió como siempre el ambiente.-¿Qué tiene que ver kurama en esto?-

El tipo este…Reclama a kurama como suyo…-Dijo koenma llamando otra vez la atención de los presentes.

¿Qué kurama que!...Quien es ese Tío eh?-decía un confundido kuwabobo u.u

No lo sabemos…pero tenemos información de que era un antiguo amante de YoukoKurama.

Ya veo…Decía yusuke con una expresión pensativa (MiSaoShaN: En mi fic…también yusuke..PIENSA! O.O!)

El punto es…que ustedes deben proteger a kurama,porque él..-Koenma Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó.

…Kurama ha estado muy sensible desde aquella palea con Yakumo…Ha venido al Renkai

Varias veces para que yo le haga compañía…y me á contado que ha tenido pesadillas muy feas acerca de …Kuronue..-

Y qué tenemos que hacer nosotros?...de qué forma lo protegeremos eh?-Dijo hiei con cierta indiferencia que llamó la atención de los chicos.

Bueno, yo tenía la idea de que TÚ te quedaras en si casa hiei, cuidándolo…Mientras yo, Yusuke Y Kuwabara investigamos más el caso! o!-

Siiii! Eso será lo mejor! Hiei es el más indicado para quedarse con kurama-kun! Verdad Hi-Chan?-Dijo Yusuke tratando de no reír al ver como el pequeño Youkai se sonrojaba levemente.

Olle ¡¡¿Porqué yo! Tú quédate con él, estúpido! ò/óU-Reclamó hiei

No hiei, yusuke tiene rezón, tú eres el más indicado…además eres el que entiende mejor que nadie a kurama ne?-

Es verdad! Yo tengo razón!Hazme caso!-Dijo Yusuke con aires de superioridad

(MiSaoShaN: Je! Imagínense a Yuste en chibi, de brazos cruzados y creyéndose el mejor… -)

No es así kuwabara?- Pregunto Yusuke a un pelinaranja con serios deformes faciales (XD)

A? O.o…ah,si! Hiei claro, es el que entiende más a kurama claro!...Pero ¿ seguros que está bien dejarlo a cargo de kurama?...si está tan sensible como dice koenma…¿Hiei no hará llorar a kurama se le contesta mal?¿O si lo daña con lo bruto que es?...Hay que tener muy en cuenta que hiei es un bruto amargado…¡Hay que tener cuidado chicos!...-Dijo kuwabara (MiSaoShaN: mmm me parece que todo el tiempo que estubo callado, kuwabara…¡¡PENSOOO! O.O!(estupideces pero pensó)

Qué insinúas estúpido? ò.o-

Lo que oíste amargado! 0.o-

Señoras y Señores! Hiei y Kuwabara comienzan el show!¬ ¬- Dijo Yusuke en sarcástico

Quieres pelear deforme enfermo? Ò.ó –

No me digas deforme enano!-

No Me digas así Kuwabobo!-

Enano!-

Deforme!-

Paren amigos ya fue no?-U-

Enano!-

Deforme!-

Ya paren -.-U

Enano!-

Basta… -.-#

DEFORME!Ò.Ó

Chicos ya…u.ú#

ENANO BASTARDO!ò.ó

Ya…ù.ú#

MALDITO DEFORME HIJO DE LA P….!-

YAAAAAAAAAAA! PARENLA PARECEN PENDEJOS!ÒoÓ

Yusuke se enojó..u.u

Bueno, bueno! Ya que todo está arreglado! A Trabajar amigos!U-Dijo koenma tratando de olvidar la 'pequeña' palabrota que casi se le sale a hiei.

SII·-

Sigo pensando que hiei va a hacer mal cuidando a kurama ¬.¬

Ò.Ó QUEEE?

CALLATE KUWABARA!-

-

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii termine finich del Cáp. 1!...espero k les aya gustado .! si no…no se preocupen pork el 2do cap es mucho mejor!


	2. Recuerdos vagos

Hola otra vez! Y bien aki va el cap 2!

Pero antes k lo lean les quiero k me disculpen por el vocabulario..jeje….pero le viene mucho al capitulo jiji

Capitulo 2. Recuerdos vagos-

Cierto pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras se distraía jugando con su cabello.

"Por qué mi conciencia no me deja en paz" pensaba.

Se levantó de su cama para luego dirigirse al baño y lavar su rostro, luego se miro en el espejo y unos hermosos esmeraldas se abrían por completo.

"Qu...Qué me pasa? Yo...Yo no era así!"

Se decía mientras veía su expresión:

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban muy brillantes e irritados y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.Sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo muy notable y sus bellos labios estaban rojos y brillantes haciendo contraste con sus cabellos (o)

Salió del baño para sentarse en su cama y tranquilizarse un poco.

(MiSaoShaN: lástima k no l funcionó…pobre)

Yo…yo no quise dejarte kuro,yo…perdóname…p-por favor..-decía yá empezando a sollozar.

_:FlashBacK:_

_Mierda!-dijo Kuronue mientras corría detrás de youko kurama._

_Pasa algo kuro-chan? -_

_Mi pendiente NOOOO!-Kuronue, en un movimiento rápido. Dio una vuelta para ir a buscar el pendiente que se le había caído._

_Mierda Kuronue…QUE CHUCHA HACES!-gritó youko deteniéndose y mirando al cuervo de perfil._

_YO NO ME VOY SIN MI PENDIENTE YOUKO ZORAAA!-_

_QUE?-_

_AAAAAAAH!- A lo lejos se escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de Kuronue quién había sido atravesado por tallos de bambú (o komo se llamen…) _

_KURONUUEEE!- Exclamo Youko mientras se giraba por completo viendo como su amigo era arrevesado por más y más tallos._

_KURONUE ESPERA VOY POR TIII!-_

_NOOO VETE LUEGO DE AQUII,UYE CON EL ESPEJO Y SALVATE TU; INUTIL!-_

_NO LO HARE CUERVO IDIOTA!-_

_AAGG! Por una vez en tu vida…HAZME CASO YOUKOKURAMA!LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!SI NO LO HACES JURO PENARTE TODOS LOS DIAS D TU VIDA VASTARDOOO!AAAGG!-_

_NO LO HARE, KURONUE TE VOY A SACAR DE AQUÍ!SALDREMOS LOS DOS DE ESTA ME ESCUCHAS?-Le decía Youko mientras se acercaba donde estaba Kuronue._

_NO DES NI UN PASO MAS YOUKOPUTA!...jeje…DEJA TUS MARICONADAS PARA MAS TARDE Y LARGATE!AAAG!-_

_KURO NOO, T VOY A SACAR D ESTA!-_

_No…no,yo no saldré de esta kurama…je,porlo menos…puedo irme sabiendo k tu pendiente estará con migo…en el infierno...ja..Ja…ahh kurama…hazme caso y vete lo más ..Lejos..P-posible de aquí quieres?-_

_Pero Kuronue!-_

_CALLATE ZORRO! Vete…yo solo…yo solo quiero que me recuerdes como el amigo que fui..¿sabes? mí deseo era morir junto a ti…pero jaja pasó algo parecido ¿no crees?-_

_Kuro-dijo kurama con aires de tristeza._

_En fin…mi tiempo termino…yo ..yo no te dejare de desear ni en el peor de los infiernos jaja..ja!-_

_Muy cerca de ellos de podía escuchar los gritos de los demonios que venían a atacar a los bandidos._

_AAAGG! KURAMA CORRE!- Exclamó por última vez en ángel de alas negras_

_Y kurama no tuvo más que salir corriendo de aquel maldito lugar mientras escuchaba el filo de las espadas y los desesperantes gritos de Kuronue_

_:FIN DeL FlAchBacK:._

Una lágrima se deslizó libremente por el fino rostro del pelirrojo, pero fue sacada al instante ya que kurama escuchó ciertos golpecitos en su ventana.

"Hiei?" Kurama se levantó de la cama para ir rápidamente a la ventana y abrirla.

Hiei que gusto verte!-Dijo kurama sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y sonreía llenando de alegría su corazón con la llegada de su pequeño Youkai

El koorime de un salto atravesó la ventana y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Hn-

Quieres que te traiga algo hi-chan?-

Hn-

Que quieres? .-

Hn.

OK ·-

Kurama Salió rápidamente de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, mientras que hiei se echaba perezosamente en la cama del kurama.

"Mn …estúpido yusuke,estúpido koenma¿porqué tengo que estar yó aquí mientras ellos hacen lo más interesante de la misión?...Pero, quiera o no, me siento mejor estando con kurama…vigilándolo,pero¿Por qué?

Hn…Estúpido zorro..¿que es lo que me estas haciendo?"pensaba el koorime

:Mientras en la cocina:

Kurama se encontraba preparando un gran plato de helado para su pequeño demonio de fuego (MiSaoShaN: Kyyaaa! Pero k lindo suena! n/n)

"Mmm…que bien que vino hiei…me hacía falta su compañía…pero yo quiero otra cosa…yo...Yo...Quiero sentirme protegido por sus fuertes brazos y sentir su olor masculino y..y! AAH! Pero qué estoy pensando? o/o! Eso no puede ser…eso no, con su compañía es suficiente n/n"

Kurama salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación tratando de olvidarse de aquellos malos pensamientos.

:De vuelta a la habitación:

Hiei escuchó como la puerta se habría y él automáticamente se sentó en la cama al ver al pelirrojo entrar.

Hiei te traje helado! n.n!-

Hn? ò.o-

Oh, Oh,lo siento jeje!te traje nieve dulce! n/nU!-

Diciendo esto kurama se sentò al lado de hiei entregándole un gran plato de helado de chocolate.

Kurama-

Dime?-

Dijo kurama mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de hiei quién no mostró molestia alguna por lo hizo, haciendo que kurama se sintiera más feliz y se olvidara de sus problemas.

Kurama, la razón por la que estoy aquí es…-Hiei bajó un poco la mirada, no quería poner triste al pelirrojo ni menos hacerlo llorar…

Es para…protegerte kurama-

(MiSaoShaN: Waaaa oficial! Hiei está komo tomate!Jaja)

¿Protegerme? protegerme de qué hiei? o.o?-decía kurama mientras levantaba un poquito su cabecita.

Hiei tomó aire para luego seguir-

Pues veras, hace algunas semanas llegó una carta al Renkai de alguien que quería recuperar lo suyo…Él dice que fue una antiguo amante de YoukoKurama..y lo que quiere recuperar…bueno,…es a ti-

Qu…Quién es ese que dice que yo soy de él?¿Sabes como se llama?-Kurama levantó la cabeza por completo para mirar a hiei quien aún estaba con la mirada baja mirando el plato de nieve dulce en sus manos.El pelirrojo se estaba agintado y en su interior sentía que podía ser….

(MiSaoShaN:No se los voy a decir es un secretooo n.n! aunk ya sè que sospechan kien es ne?)

No, no sabemos…la carta no tenia nombre…-

Mmm ¿dónde están los otros chicos?-

Están investigando más el caso-

Y…qué puedo hacer yó para ayudar?-

Nada-dijo hiei secamente.

Nada?¿porqué?-

En primer lugar tu no estas en condiciones para ayudar…no te vez muy bien-

Pero hiei yo estoy bien!-

A mí no me engañas con tus mentiritas, tu semblante es distinto al normal!-

No es verdad!-Dijo kurama separándose de hiei,fingiendo un falso enojo.

Ajá! Entonces porqué tus ojos están como si quisieras llorar eh?.Entiende estas muy sensible desde la pelea con Yakumo-

Hi…hiei-Kurama quería llorar.

Además yo…No quiero que sigas sufriendo..Yo…Por algo estoy aquí- dijo un hermoso hiei sonrojado

Hiei…-Kurama está llorando -.-U

Estoy aquí para protegerte…No dejaré que nada malo te pase…Yo…-

HIEI!-

Que…que pasa! O.O?-

Me estas destrozando las muñecas ToT…por favor…sal de encima mío-

:Hiei's Prov.:

Rápidamente salgo de encima del zorro ¡en que estaba pensando! Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido! Sin querer me subí en cima de él y le agarré la muñecas fuertemente como si no quisiera que se fuera…

Miro a kurama quién seguía en la misma posición aovándose las muñecas…y no me recisto en preguntar…

Estas bien? te dolió?-

No mucho pero…no seas tan bruto con migo hiei-

"Cielos si que está sensible…pero porque?y qué clase de sueños tiene en las noches?"

Pestañeo un poco y sin darme cuenta comienzo a cabecear por el sueño que de pronto me dio.

Hiei ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto kurama apoyándose en sus conos aun acostado en la cama como yo lo había dejado. Yo le hice una mueca la cual él entendió perfectamente.

Tienes sueño! Ya veo…¿Porqué no duermes con migo esta noche hiei? n.n-

Mmm Esta bien…¿en tu cama?-

Si, además hace frío como para que duermas en el suelo…asi que te puedes quedar en mi cama…Claro que si te molesta, sí quieres yo…-Dijo kurama bajando su mirada.

Hn…haci esta bien…tengo sueño..-


	3. PeSaDillA

MiSaoShaN: Hola! Aki ta el cap 3! PS aki otra vez les pido disculpas por el vocabulario n.n! bien si nada + k decir….

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Cap 3.-Pesadilla-

(:Hiei's Prov.:)

3:47 a.m.

"Mierda!...no puedo dormir!". Me doy vueltas en las suevas sábanas del Kitsune que duerme a mi lado…"que envidia…"pienso mientras me incorporo para quedarme sentado en la cama…"¿cómo él puede dormir tan pacíficamente mientras yo dormí como 3 horas?sin querer mi mirada se clavó en el lindo pelirrojo.

(MiSaoShaN: Kyyyaaa!.."Lindo pelirrojo" kien lo diría hi-chan ¡pikaron! Jajaja! Hiei: Callate pendeja! ò.ó! MiSaoShaN: O.OU)

" Es más bello que cuando está despierto" pienso mientras me acerco más a él…

Una de mis manos inconscientes se comenzó a deslizar por el rostro del pelirrojo " Su…su piel es tan..suave"Digo al sentir como mis mejillas ardían…hubiera seguido así toda la noche, fijando mi mirada el él, tocándolo… Pero Kurama hizo que sacara inmediatamente mi mano intrusa.

Mpn!...ya…ah!-Gimió de repente kurama entre su sueño ,que no parecía muy placentero, porque hizo una fea mueca de dolor…

"pesadillas" pienso al ver como gemía y respiraba cada vez más alterado…

Ag!...s-suelna…NO!..Mmm!ah!-Gimió cada vez más lo que hizo que me preocupara.

Así que comencé a moverlo para que se despertara y el resultado fue….

HIEI!-Kurama se despertó completamente alterado y llorando y…se me tiró encima mío y se aferró fuertemente de mí

(MiSaoShaN: Kyyyaaa! )

HIEI!..A..AY-UDAME!Él...ÈL!-kurama no podía hablar bien ya que sollozaba desesperadamente.

Shhh…calma, calma, tranquilízate kurama…-Le dije para que se calmara mientras me abollaba en el espaldar de la cama con él en los brazos.

Mmm…- me dijo en señal de que se calmaría y poco a poco los sollozos desaparecieron y kurama se quedó profundamente dormido.

Los minutos pasaron y el sueño me invadió mientras acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de mi bello Kitsune

"no puedo dejarlo solo" pensé.

Y así me quedé dormido nuevamente….

(MiSaoShaN:Yaaaaa k romántico hi-chan! Hiei: Ò/Ó CALLATE!)

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Al Dia siguiente:

:Hiei's Prov.:

10:30 a.m.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y trato de levantarme pero un peso me lo impide.

"kurama"pienso mientras mi mirada confirma qué, el pelirrojo dormía placidamente encima mío y aún aferrado a mí.

"Hn…no vale la pena levantarme si el Kitsune sigue dormido…"Y diciendo esto en voz baja me acomodo de nuevo para volverme a dormir …pero para mi sorpresa…

TURURURÙ-TURURURÙ!

(MiSaoShaN:asi suena el teléfono de mi casa así que…no sabia que poner jeje…Hiei:que original es Misao no creen?¬¬ MiSaoShaN: HIEI! Ò.ÓU)

AAAgg! Kurama despierta! Apaga eso!-

M?...que pasa hiei?-.òzZ-Dijo kurama Mario dormido

AAAA kurama el teléfono!-

A! ya voy!-Dijo kurama mientras se levantaba a contestar el cochino teléfono ese ù.ú#

Diga?-

Hola kurama ¿Cómo estas?-

Bien, bien…¿Qué quieres koenma? -.-zZ

A! lo siento por molestar jeje..¿esta hiei con tigo?-

Mmmsi-

Pásamelo-

Ok-

IIIIII

Que quieres!ò.ó-

Ai! Hiei ¿Cómo estas?¿dormiste bien? ¬u¬

CALLATE ¿Qué QUIERES!-

Emm necesito que vengan a la casa de yusuke en 2 horas más-

Y se puede saber…¡¡¿para qué!-

Esque los chicos ya descubrieron la identidad del tipo que mandó la carta-

Mmm,ok olle-

Dime?-

Llevo a kurama?-

Si…él también tiene que saber…aunque creo que le afectará mucho, por eso quiero que estas tú a su lado en cada momento deacuerdo?-

Hn-

Bien eso era todo, nos vemos en 2 horas vale? Adios!-

Baka-"claro que iba a estar con kurama en todo momento! ¡ni que fuera tonto!ò.ó!"

TUT-TUT-TUT-TUT…

(MiSaoShaN: Ese sonido significa que koenma colgó , por si hay alguien que no entendió jeje Hiei: Con tigo de autora nadie entiende ¬¬ MiSaoShaN: K malo eres hi-chan!y yo k t kiero tanto ToT bububu! Kurama:¡hiei pero que malo eres con Misao! Hiei: Ó.ÒU MiSaoShaN: Ja! Y volviendo a MY fic nn!)

Que queria koenma?-

Tenemos que ir a la casa de yusuke-

¿Por qué? o.o?-

Koenma dice que los yusuke descubrió la identidad del tío ése que mando la carta al Renkai-le dije a kurama mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Mmm ya veo…¿a qué hora tenemos que ir?-

En 2 horas -.-

Ui será mejor que desayunemos rápido no crees? n.n!-

Hn-

Bien te llamo cuando está listo el desayuno!-dijo kurama saliendo de la habitación ¿ con que soñó anoche?¿y porqué esta tan feliz ahora? no lo entiendo…

Me levanto de la cama al sentir un delicioso olor.

(MiSaoShaN: Jajaja komo k t estas apurando mucho en el fic hi-chan! Hiei: Hn? MiSaoShaN: jeje digo 'Mi cama' desde cuando hiei! Jajajaja! Hiei: eso! Síguele síguele! Maldita pendeja…ya verás ¬¬#)

Me dirijo a la cocina y lo primero que veo es a kurama quien está preparando…no se qué weas pero huelen rico!

Hn-

Hiei-

Hn?-

Ve a sentarte a la mesa, ya te llevo el desayuno si?-

Hn-

Le hago caso al Kitsune y a los minutos después él sale de la cocina y me entrega unas to…toctadas? Y también me entregó una taza de té

(Hiei: aaa no se komo se dice! ò/óU MiSaoShaN: Ejem..Son ¨Tostadas¨ hiei -.-U Hiei: ò.óU)

Él se sentó a mi lado y me mira con una dulce sonrisa.

"Este es el momento apropiado para preguntarle, tengo que ser cuidadoso con lo que digo…no quiero lastimarlo" pienso al recordar lo ocurrido anoche.

Kurama?-

Dime? n.n-

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Claro!-

¿Con 'quién' soñaste anoche?-

" aquí si que las cagué…"Kurama cambió su linda sonrisa por un semblante ensombrecido.

Bueno yo…-Los ojos de kurama comenzaron a brillar ¡rayos!

Kurama…-Fue lo único que pude decir.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Siiii terminé! Jejeje! K feliz soy non! Ya les va el cap4 si? Jejeje plisss dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos n.nU si?


	4. El Mal Sueño De Kurama

HOLA! Jajaja! Aki va el cap 4!...No se a Ud pero a mi me gusta este cap..

Jejeje! Bien sin nada + k decir ¡ai les va el cap!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Capitulo 4-El mal sueño de kurama-

:.Kurama's Prov.:

"¡Por qué hiei tenía que preguntarme eso!...y yo que no lo quería recordar…"pienso bajando la mirada para perder el contacto con los ojos carmines de hiei.

Kurama - me vuelve a llamar hiei.

"no tengo otra opción que mirarlo"

Por favor kurama dime…- y yo no me pude resistir màs…no puedo negarle nada a hiei..

Hiei …yo…soñé...c...con Kuronue..-le dije pesadamente.

€€ _ReCuErDo DeL SuEñO De KuRaMa €€ (Autora's Prov.)_

_Kurama se encontraba en un bosque desconocido del Makai…_

_¿Donde estoy?- Se decía tratando de recordar aquel lugar._

_N…no…¡otra vez no!-dijo yá recordando el lugar, se apoyó un en viejo árbol bajando asta quedar sentado en el suelo._

_Hi…hiei..ven…¡ven por favor!- repetía una y otra vez, se abrazó a sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en ellas comenzando a sollozar. _

_De pronto escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta._

_Mmm ¿pero que veo¡si es mi viejo amigo Kuramita¿Como has estado?mmm supongo que bien, disfrutando de tu preciosa vida ¿no? Jajajaja-dijo Kuronue saliéndose de su escondite entre los arbustos acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo._

_N…No…no te acerques…¡por favor!-le pidió kurama al ponerse de pie y secándose las lagrimas con una de sus mangas._

_¿Pero por qué no?a que le temes kurama jajajaja!-dijo Kuronue ya muy cerca de kurama. _

_Kurama en un intento desesperado, salio corriendo pero no le sirvió de nada ya que Kuronue lo alcanzó en un segundo tirándolo al suelo._

_¡oye pero que lento te has puesto amor! Ese cuerpecito tuyo no es el mismo de antes ¿no? Jajajaja!-se burló Kuronue mientras se colocaba encima del pelirrojo y se aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, dejando al chico debajo de él, inmovilizado._

_No…Kuronue por favor…ya suéltame que te pasa!- el pelirrojo trataba de soltarse pero Kuronue lo detuvo masajeando su entrepierna._

_(MiSaoShaN: Emmm ¿Qué puedo decir? Jeje n.nU…kuro se lo keria…Hiei:( poniéndole la Katana en el cuello de Misao y muy enojado)¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO PENDEJA PERVERTIDA!Ò.Ó# MiSaoShaN: jeje Ok,Ok nnU)_

_Ah…¡Kuronue porqué ah!-_

_Mmm te lo dije una vez…¡no dejaré de desearte jama! Jajaja ¿sabes? ahora eres mucho más apetecible que antes ¡ja¡Solo mírate¿Quien lo diría? El gran YoukoKurama el ser más temido de los 3 mundos reencarnó en un cuerpo totalmente afeminado Jajaja ¡me das lastima!-_

_¡AAAH! -gritó kurama al sentir cómo Kuronue se apretaba más a él y lo agarraba con más fuerza._

_Pero…aún así eres muy deseable…juro que la próxima vez esto no será un sueño…claro que no lo será – dijo Kuronue con una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_Ya…déjame..No!..- kurama comenzó a llorar a mares .Pero no pudo seguir ya que Kuronue había sellado sus labios en un salvaje beso._

_Sin darse cuenta, Kuronue ya lo había desvestido por completo y estaba a punto de entrar en su virgen interior. _

_¡Ah!...no..¡NO!- gritó kurama al sentir como el demonio alado se introducía de un solo golpe._

_¡Ah..¡AH!..,deja…¡BASTA PORFAVOR AAAH!- kurama lloraba y gritaba descontroladamente. _

_JAJAJA NOO-Decía el cuervo mientras entraba y salía con más fuerza del interior de kurama._

_(MiSaoShaN¡Waaaaa¡ K mala soy¡¡¡ToT!)_

€€ _Fin del sueño de kurama €€_

:.Hiei's Prov.:

K…Kurama…-"¡cielos¡¡¿Cómo pudo soñar algo así¡¡¡Que rayos significa eso!" Me decía a mí mismo al mirar a kurama levantarse de la mesa con su mirada baja.

¿Dónde vas?-le pregunté tratando de no sonar preocupado.

V..voy a alistarme hiei…p..para ir a la casa de yusuke me dijo ya subiendo las escaleras.

Miro el lado donde antes él estaba desayunando y me doy cuenta de que no comió casi nada."esto está mal" pienso parándome para subir a la habitación de kurama.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Ya en la habitación , me siento en la cama y miro para todas partes buscando al Kitsune…pero no lo encuentro." ¡Donde rayos se metió!".

La puerta del baño se abre frente a mí, dejándome ver aquella hermosa figura que estaba buscando segundos atrás…

Abro mis ojos al máximo al ver a kurama…

Traía una bata semi abierta, con su cabello mojado, con sus ojos serrados, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas,sus labios rojos entre abiertos, toda su piel húmeda,sacudiendo con su mano esos mechones rojizos! Y la ventana de la habitación abierta lo que dejaba que varios rayos de luz iluminaran a kurama haciéndolo ver como un..¡Ángel¡¡¡O/O!

(Hiei: Wow o/o! MiSaoShaN: Hn y a mí me dicen hentai ¬¬)

Kurama abrió sus ojos dejando ver esas esmeraldas que tanto me gus.¡.Ag! La cosa es que abrió sus ojos Ok? ù/ú#

M? hiei ¿no estabas desayunando?-me pregunto el zorro mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba una peineta para peinarse sus hermosos cabellos.

Si…pero termine…-

Mmm…hiei te importaría…¿salir?...esque me voy a vestir-

Hn-

Gracias-

No tuve otra que salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrarle la puerta para que él se pudiera vestir en paz…

Apúrate-

Eh…si claro-me dijo kurama mostrándome una sonrisa." ¡A quien quiere engañar¡Esa sonrisa es falsa¡¡¿Porqué rayos siempre tiene que hacerse el fuerte!..No le sale..¬¬#"

€€€Unos Minutos Después€€€

Hiei ¿ya estás listo?-Dijo el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras.

Hn!-le dije yo desde el living.

¡Vamos entonces! Se no está haciendo tarde – dijo el pelirrojo yá en el living donde yo estaba.

Él traía una polera negra ayustada y unos jeans(o como se llamen -.-)a la cadera y ajustados también.

(MiSaoShaN: Aaaaah! Con solo imaginármelo yo ¬…Hiei¡Ni lo pienses niñita! MiSaoShaN: ó.ò Mmm pero que malo eres ú.ù…¡bububu!)

Hn- le dije tratando de no mostrar incomodidad por un leve calor que de pronto comenzó a subir por mi espalda.

Yo como siempre traía puesta mi capa negra y mi bufanda blanca.

Y así salimos en dirección a la casa de yusuke.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Wiiiiiiiiii termine! Jiji! Espero que le haya gustado a todas el cap n.n ¡dejen sus comentario si!


	5. This cannont be truth please killme!

HOOOLAAA! Jajaja aki va el cap 5 ¡! Wiiiiiiiiiii Jajaja

A! apropósito muchas gracias por los primeros reviews!

Bien aki va el cap 5 juju! AVISO: este cap es un poco triste…créanme yo me puse a llorar bububu T-T

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Capitulo 5- This cannot be truth! Please kill me! He doesn't can be!-

(:.Hiei's Prov.:)

Cuando llegamos a la casa de yusuke:

Hola kurama hola hiei- Nos dijo Yusuke con una expresión seria pero tratando de sonreír.

Hola Yu-chan -dijo alegremente el pelirrojo a mí lado quien parecía que no notó la rara expresión de Yuske.

Pasan pasen n.n-

Ya adentro de la casa de yusuke me fije que estaba el deforme y koenma hn, nada nuevo.

Kurama tomó asiento en un gran sofá y yo me senté junto a él.Koenma comenzó a hablar.

Yuske comienza-dijo

Ok…Anoche yo y kuwabara analizamos la letra que contenía la carta, y buscamos en los registros del Makai para ver de quien era esta letra y lo que encontramos fue que…-Yuske hizo una pauta para dirigir su mirada a kurama, y esto no me gustó para nada.

La letra le pertenece a Kuronue…Kurama- finalizó yusuke, dejando a todos en silencio.

Miré a kurama quien tenia sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par y su boca entre abierta, esto me preocupó…

Kurama…-le dije colocando una mano en su hombro.

No…él no…Yuske…dime que no es verdad ¡no puede ser! ¡Él está muerto,¡Él esta muerto!-gritó kurama escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

Kurama cálmate-le dijo yusuke tomándole las manos a kurama para que se dejara de cubrir su rostro con ellas y le mirara.

Yo me paré de su lado al ver que koenma y el idiota, se acercaban también

Shhh kurama ya cálmate todo estará bien-le dijo koenma como consuelo sentándose donde yo estaba sentado antes.

No!...no es-ta bien! ¡Él debe estar muerto! ¡Esto no es verdad!¡No lo es!-gritó kurama llorando y sollozando .Se soltó de las manos de Yuske quien lo sujetaba de los hombros y me miró.

Hi…hiei…-Me miro con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, mostrando una expresión de necesidad.

Yo solo lo miré y no dije nada tratando de mostrar firmeza…pero por dentro sentía que mi interior se quemaba al verlo llorar.

¡¡¡HIEI!-se tiró contra mí tirándonos a los dos al suelo, yo caí sentado y kurama apoyado en mi abrazándome fuerte mente, me sorprendí al escucharlo sollozar cada ves mas fuerte que la vez anterior y me quedé ahí con los ojos como platos viendo como los demás nos veían con una expresión de preocupación y de miedo.

Hiei, será mejor que lo lleves a su casa…-me dijo koenma.

Hn-

Y hiei….-dijo de nuevo koenma.

Cuídalo.-dijeron Yuske y koenma...(MiSaoAclaración : kuwabara no decía ni pío porque él quedó en estado de Shock al ver a un hombre abrazándose a otro -.- ustedes me entienden -.-U)

Sin decirles nada me dirigí con kurama en brazos hacia la puerta de la casa de Yusuke quien me abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí, y tampoco le respondí.

Saliendo de la casa de Yusuke ya en la calle acomodé a kurama a mis espaldas y al moverlo el de inmediato se aferró de mi cuello tratando de contener sus fuertes sollozos, Y con un movimiento rápido desaparecí del lugar junto con kurama.

€€Mientras€€(Misao's Prov.)

Cielos…nunca pensé que kurama se alteraría tanto…-dijo Yusuke sentado en el sofá con la mirada baja.

Mmm…ya me esperaba algo así…Yuske,kuwabara…necesito que vayan a buscar a ese maldito demonio al Makai…no podemos dejar que kurama siga sufriendo de esta forma…-ordenó koenma..

Pero…es extraño…él…está muerto ¿no es así?-intervino kuwabara.

Se suponía…debería estar muerto…pero no entiendo cómo volvió a la vida…hn…quizás nunca murió-

¿Qué?-dijeron los dos chicos.

Digo…puede ser que Kuronue nunca haya muerto porque…a decir verdad yo nunca me encontré con su alma en el Renkai-

Si es así…mierda…entonces ¡tenemos que hacer algo rápido para impedir que Kuronue se acerque a kurama!-dijo Yusuke tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

Kuwabara y koenma asintieron.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

€€€Serca de la casa de kurama€€€

(:.Hiei's Prov.:)

Corro rápidamente pero me detengo de golpe al sentir unos ojos vigilándome…."mierda" pienso al mirar de donde provenía esa mirada…me fijo que kurama esté dormido(se durmió de tanto llorar) y digo en voz alta:

¡¡No tocarán a kurama mientras yo esté vivo ¿me escuchan malditos!-Siento como algo se mueve entre lo árboles y digo de nuevo:

¡¡¡Kuronue esto va para ti me escuchas!¡¡¡¡Yo no dejaré solo a kurama, desgraciado!-Una media sonrisa sarcástica se forma en mi rostro al sentir que aquel ser, desaparece al instante…"jamás dejaré a mi Kitsune solo"

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

(:.MiSaoShaN's Prov.:)

en un bosque del ninguenkai……..

¡¡¡¡MIERDA!Cómo sintió mi presencia ese enano ¡¡¿quién rayos es!-Kuronue golpeo un tronco de un árbol, apoyándose en él para descansar un poco después de alejarse rápidamente de donde estaba el Youko y hiei.

Je! Dijo que no dejaría a mi pelirrojo solo ¿eh? Jajaja…¡eso quiero verlo!JAJAJA!-(risa de mala gana)

Será mejor que vaya a buscar ayuda al Makai entonces así las cosas se me harán más fáciles…

¡¡¡Pero de solo imaginarme a ese maldito enano con MI kurama me hace hervir la sangre! ¡Rayos! Me las va a pagar ese maldito…¡solo YO soy el dueño de kurama nadie mas que YO!¡ Y no voy a dejar que un enano me lo quite!-Kuronue se dejó de apoyar en el árbol para dirigir su mirada al cielo y jurar:

Te mataré…maldito enano…-Kuronue dijo esto con una mirada acecina y muy confiada en lo que tenia planeado hacer…

Y en un abrir y serrar de ojos Kuronue desapareció de aquel lugar dejando un gran remolino de viento y polvo producido por sus oscuras alas…

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ €€€€€€€

HOLA DE NUEVO! K les pareció el cap?…yo lo encontré triste ¡pobre de mi Kuramita! Soy muy mala ToT…………

Bueno espero k lo hayan disfrutado…porfié dejen sus comentarios si?

Bien me despido! Gracias por leerlo y espèrence el prox cap! Xauuu!

Rieviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€


	6. Rekiem,defore the storm

Hoooaaaa! Aki va el cap 6! Lo escribi escuchando la cansion Hiei turn your back to the twilight woooo me enkanta esa kansion! Me gusta tanto la voz de hi-chan que me inspire y me puse a escribir jijiji

Cap 6.-

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

(:.Hiei's Pov.:)

"Aaah (suspiro)…casi llegamos a la casa de kurama…."Pienso al ver a lo lejos la gran casa del zorro…"hn…por lo menos el cielo se nubló…hn…así no me voy a cansar tanto llevando al Kitsune --..."

Llego a su casa y entro por la ventana a la habitación con kurama en mi espalda.Lo recuesto como puedo en la cama…y por cansancio me siento a los pies de esta.

Pasa un largo tiempo, él sigue dormido y yo me quedo mirándolo, como si estuviera hipnotizado…"que me has hecho kurama Aún no lo puedo creer…qué es lo que siento?...porque cuando te veo siento un calor en mi interior…tan…tan placentero. …"-Kurama,…no me gusta verte llorar así…-susurro acercándome más al él."¿Porqué me preocupo tanto por ti?… ¿por qué no me gusta que nadie mas te toque?¿porqué mi sangre hierve al ver que alguien te ataca?...hn…es tu culpa,es tu culpa que yo quiera protegerte, si no fueras como eres…si no fueras tan frágil, tan dulce, tan amable, tan tú…yo no estaría pensando esto,no estaría sintiendo esto por ti.

…no se desde cuando que yo, el niño prohibido tiene corazón para sentir afecto por alguien como tu…" Cada vez me acerco más a él, "Se ve tan tranquilo… ¿Qué irá a pasar cuando despierte? ¡¿Que haré yo si se pone a llorar de nuevo!...Kuronue…ese maldito…nunca vi. a kurama tan mal por alguien…pero de algo estoy seguro…no dejaré que ese maldito te toque kurama…no puedo dejar que te pase eso…y aquí está mi dilema de siempre ¿porque?¿porque ese maldito sentimiento de odio a quien te toque?..." Sin darme cuenta mi mano comenzó a acariciar la suave piel del rostro de kurama"…porque te quiero kurama…,tu me has enseñado muchas cosas..y de alguna manera tenia que agradecértelo, pero nunca pensé que terminaría enamorándome de ti…"Quito mi mano lentamente al ver que poco a poco se va despertando…Sus esmeraldas aún cristalinas, se abren por completo al verme...

Hn…ya era hora que despertaras, Rojito –Le digo con voz suave para que no se ofenda.

Hiei…- Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado mirándome

¿Dime?-

No dijo nada más…En sus ojos se volvieron a formar lágrimas y su rostro se sonrojó más de lo que estaba…Comenzó a sollozar otra vez…

No me resistí ¡no soporto verlo llorar, ¡rayos! Lo atraigo a mí lentamente y lo abrazo de forma protectora, él al sentir aquel contacto se abraza a mí con fuerza, tratando de resistir los sollozos…

Hi…Hiei…n-no…m me dejes…sso..Solo… ¡p-por favor ayúdame!-me gritó hundiendo más su cabeza en mi hombro.

Lo abrazo con mas fuerza tratando de que se calme:-calma, calma…no te voy a dejar, no te voy a dejar…-le digo bajando mi tono de voz convirtiéndola en un su susurro casi inaudible.

Levanta su cabeza y me mira con una tierna sonrisa como nunca antes avía visto, aun derramando lágrimas

-Gracias hiei…-dijo, y se desmayó.

"No te dejaré, no te dejaré nunca kurama…"

pienso apegándolo más a mi…

€€€X€€€

(:.MiSaoShaN Pov.:)

Kuronue ya se encontraba en el Makai….

Ummm…aquí debe ser…-Kuronue se para enfrente de una gran mansión toca la puerta.

¿Diga?-Dice una voz varonil detrás de la puerta.

Soy yo, Kuronue! Ábreme!-

Oh! Kuronue ¡que gusto verte!-Dice la persona abriendo la puerta..Era un Youkai de estatura parecida a la de kuronue.de cabello blanco largo asta la cadera, tenía una tez muy blanca como la nieve, llevaba un abrigo negro y unos pantalones ajustados de igual color, de mirada fría, ojos también negros y grandes.

Jaja a mí también! Como as estado Satsujin?-

Bien, bien! Pasa, pasa compañero!-

Kuronue sin dudarlo dos veces .entro…Se conocieron por casualidad luego de que Kuronue escapara de aquella mansión donde Youko y él robaron por última vez…Satsujin encontró a un Kuronue moribundo y botado en un bosque , lo llevo a su mansión para curarlo y desde entonces son muy buenos amigos

¿Y dime a qué has venido?-preguntó Satsujin sentado en un gran sofá.

Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo Kuronue también sentado en un sillón enfrente de Satsujin.

Uiii ¿y puedo preguntar para qué?-dijo Satsujin con una mirada divertida.

Te acuerdas que una ves te conté de mi "amiguito" YoukoKurama?-una sonrisa malvada se formó en el rostro del Kuronue al pronunciar la palabra amiguito. (N/A: Doble sentido ¬u¬)

Si, que pasa con él?-

Bueno, él reencarnó en el cuerpo de un humano, y es mucho mas caliente que antes te lo puedo asegurar.-En los ojos de Kuronue se vio un brillo lujurioso de solo imaginarse al pelirrojo.

Mmm…y dime ¿que tengo que hacer yo? Dime que gano con ayudarte.- dijo Satsujin cada vez más interesado.

Bien…quiero que vengas con migo al ninguenkai…y ataques a los nuevos amiguitos de kurama…pero trata de no dañar su amiguito mas sercano, él es un enano…y de ese maldito me voy a encargar yó-

Ok...Pero aún no me has dicho cual va a ser mi recompensa si te ayudo, Kuronue-

Tendrás al gran YoukoKurama cuantas veces quieras-dijo Kuronue.

Oooo! Muy bien! Acepto!...dime cuando comenzaremos con el plan?-dijo Satsujin muy emocionado.

Mmm…tenia pensado irnos mañana por la noche…hoy creo que ellos están muy tensos, los he estado vigilando y ya saben que sigo vivo…así que atacaremos pasado mañana deacuerdo!-Kuronue estaba igual de emocionado que Satsujin.

Como digas-

€€€X€€€

Oooooooooooooooo pero k mala soy ToT!Me deje llevar en esta ultima parte bububu!...comentarios plis plis…y si quieren me pueden matar a retos …soy muy mala con Kuramita T·T


	7. REquiem 2

Waaaaaaaaa! Lo ice! Aki va el capi 7! nOn…Jojo….m costo, y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a un amiga n.n! Enit gracias x darme una idea! Me sirvió d mucho nOn…si no fuera x ti, ste fic no hubiera actualizado en muuuucho tempo más nnU

Weeeno…ahora si LEAN..y dejen sus comentarios.

**-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_Cap 7. Réquiem 2_... (q original ¬¬U )

_Kurama's Pov._

Ya estoy consiente…".pero…no quiero abrir mis ojos. No, no quiero entrar a la realidad i encontrarme con…Kuronue…"Me estremezco al decir ese nombre(N/A: en sus pensamientos…) ¿Por qué él?...

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir como alguien me rodea más fuertemente, acercándome a su cuerpo...

Abro mis ojos con un poco de temor, pero esta sorpresa es agradable...la persona que me estaba abrazando es..Hiei.

Mi mirada se tranquiliza, ahí estaba Hiei dormido y abrazándome, Yo escuchando su respiración a través de su pecho…si esto fuera así siempre,..Pero..Sé que hiei lo hace por lastima…

Una lagrima recorre mi rostro "de nuevo estoy llorando…nooo!" sin darme cuenta comienzo a convulsionar, a sollozar…lo que hace que Hiei valla abriendo sus ojos de apoco.

_Hiei's Pov._

Me despierto por unos movimientos en mi pecho, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los esmeraldas de kurama, empapados de nuevo….

-Shhh….-paso una mano por su mejilla para calmarlo, pero caen mas lagrimas de su rostro….

-Hiei…-susurra serrando sus ojos…

"Será mejor que nos levantemos, ya se está oscureciendo…no se como, pero me quede dormido…rayos!"

-Kurama…-tomo a kurama y lo dejo con cuidado a un lado de la cama. Éste me mira extrañado y con pena.

-….-

-Voy a hacerte algo de comer...Debes tener hambre-Me levanto de la cama pero una mano me detiene..

-n-no me dejes solo…por favor…-Kurama se había sujetado de mis ropas para pararse de la cama también

-Hn..- lo tomo y lo ayudo a pararse…de ahí bajamos a la cocina

-Hiei si siguieres yo puedo hacer la comida…-me dijo suavemente kurama sentado en la mesa de la cocina..

Yo solo lo mire para que entendiera que no queria que hiciera nada….pero no sabia que hacer O.O….no se cocinar o.o

-….-

-….- no dije nada, e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza….las tostadas (Misao: Hiei aprendió! nOn). Empecé a calentar el pan como havia visto a kurama una vez, no seria tan difícil…miré de reojo a kurama y me sonroje un poco al ver su mirada fija en mi…"rayos! Que me pasa! "pensé…

-Hiei?-

Me boltié para verlo de frente –hn?- le conteste…

-Quieres que te ayude?..-me dijo tiernamente, mas de lo normal…creo que ya estaba mas calmado, eso es bueno…así no va a andar llorando a cada rato uùU

-No…ya te dije qu…-

-HIEI EL PAAAN!- me grito con sorpresa y con pena a la vez

-….! El pan! ¡¡Se quema! ¡Rayos!- tomo la tostadora y la tiro al piso, ésta en llamas! Que ago!

Kurama no dijo nada, se levanto de la mesa, tomó un mantel y lo puso arriba del tostador para apagar el fuego

-…-

-Hiei, ten mas cuidado…yo haré la comida, ya me ciento mejor…-me dijo con una sonrisa penosa.

-hn…has lo que quieras me voy!- "creo que ya se siente mejor, no tengo nada que hacer…hn…"salgo de la cocina y me voy al sillón del living, a esperar que el zorro termine la comida…

en Cinco minutos kurama ya venia con una bandeja con comida lista de la cocina, a veces me gustaria poder cocinar tan bien cómo él…hn…

-Listo hiei, ven a comer…n.n…-kurama puso la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a comer…

-hnn….- yo me levante del sillón y me fui a comer con él….

-Hiei…q-que crees que pasara?...- me preguntó kurama de pronto, rayos! si le respondo mal capas que se ponga a llorar…tengo que ser cuidadoso…

-Hn, pase…pase lo que pase yo…-baje mi mirada hacia el plato de comida..- y-yo…yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase…- espere a que kurama dijera algo, pero nada….no dijo nada, eso me preocupó y levante la mirada para verlo..No de nuevo! iba a llorar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, le iba a decir algo pero él me lo impidió…

-P-por que!- grito y se tapo su rostro con las manos y se apoyó en la mesa...-L-o haces...p-por lastima! Hiei!-kurama estaba mal de nuevo, sollozaba, aag! Odio verlo llorar! Me enfurece!

-…- no quise decir nada, auque me estaba aguantando las ganas de abrasarlo, de besarlo…

Él se levanto de la mesa y subió corriendo a su habitación…

-Kurama!-me levanto de golpe de la mesa, y escucho un fuerte portazo desde el segundo piso "se encerró en la habitación" pienso, me quedo ahí, para tranquilizarme y decido subir lentamente las escaleras…

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de kurama, me detengo por un momento, para escuchar los fuertes sollozos que lanzaba kurama al interior de esta…luego, la abro lentamente…kurama estaba acostado escondiendo su rostro en la almohada aferrándose a ella fuertemente, me acerco a su cama y me siento a un costado…

-no siento lastima por ti…- mi mano se desliza asta acariciar suavemente la nuca rojiza de kurama, éste deja de sollozar y levanta su cabeza para mirarme.

-Hi-Hiei…- me susurra..

-hn…no tienes que llorar, no dejar que nada te pase…-lo miro con ternura, esa ternura que nunca imagine que sentiría y lo abrazo, el me corresponde y pone su cabeza en mi hombro, puedo sentir como este se humedece…me separo de él y lo miro a los ojos, aun sigue llorando…pero en sus labios se forma una suave sonrisa…levanta una mano hacia mi rostro y me acaricia, no puedo evitar sentir calor con aquel contacto, pero trato de no mostrarlo…

Su mirada cambia, como queriendo transmitir algo con ella, yo inconscientemente acerco mi rostro al suyo y él entrecierra su ojos, ya no caen lagrimas de ellos…su mano aun se desliza suavemente por mi rostro y me acerca mas a él..

-kurama…- susurro a centímetros de sus labios, él no dice nada…y sin pensarlo dos beses rozo mis labios con los suyos, el contando mas dulce que pude haber sentido, empecé con una mano a acariciar su espalda y con la otra tomé su mentón para profundizar mas el beso…nuestro primer beso…

-Hiei..-susurró- te amo...te amo….- repetía una y otra vez entre las caricias…

**+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Por el Makai….

((..Misao's Pov.:))

-Ya estas listo satsu?-pregunto Kuronue entrando a la habitación de Satsujin (N/A remenber: recuerden que stos andaban en la casa de Satsujin eh?)

-See….solo, un poco de pólvora, y estaré listo..- Satsujin estaba sentado en la cama llenando sus sacos de pólvora..(N/A: ia sabrán para qué)

-Bien….ya es hora… nos iremos al ninguenkai, Jajaja….-(Kuronue sikopata ùúU..Pero lo amo ú/ùUu)

**Continuará……**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Aaaaah! Termine! Por fin….ai…weno spero que les aya agradado nnU…dejen comentarios!


End file.
